Time Turner Sand
by FebruaryBabes02
Summary: Everyone's gathered at Potter's when James has a 'brilliant' idea. Break their father's rule and explore the attic! Somehow, the next generation find themselves in the middle of an order meeting from Harry's fifth year! Please Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey, it's 28 here. This story will only be short, max 10 chapters. If you like reading the future story's I have one that really needs more readers, I also have a couple of oneshot's. Please read and review to help my writing improve!**

* * *

><p>It was a quiet summer evening at The Potter's house in Grimmauld Place. James and Albus were happily playing a game of exploding snap while Lily was flopped over the couch reading a book. Harry and Ginny were talking in the kitchen while Kreacher was making dinner.<p>

Suddenly a loud shriek pierced the air.

"We're here!" yelled Hugo as he rushed into the house. Rose followed rolling her eyes at her brother's exuberance.

A tired looking Hermione followed with Ron bringing up the rear.

"Hugo, calm down" said Hermione to her youngest child.

"But Mum," Hugo whined. "I was _bored_"

Hermione raised an eyebrow. "And being bored requires you to shriek loudly?"

"Yes?" he said. Hermione scowled at him. "I mean no! No!"

"Good, off you go," Hermione said. Hugo bolted out of the room before she could finish her sentence.

"Hermione!" said Ginny, as she came around the corner to hug her.

"Ronald." she said, staring at her brother.

"What, no hug?" he asked teasingly. Ginny smirked.

"Non whatsoever."

"How's Kreacher?" Hermione asked Harry as he came around the corner, evidently following his wife.

"Alright," said Harry. "He's cooking dinner at the moment if you wanted to have a chat with him,"

Hermione nodded. "I think I will," and the four friends made their way into the kitchen.

"I'm sick of exploding snap," announced James, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"So am I," agreed Albus, fixing his glasses as well.

"What do we do then?" asked Lily, who had put down her book.

"I have no clue," said Rose, sitting next to Lily.

Hugo nodded in agreement.

"Why don't we wait for the rest of us Weasley's?" suggested Rose.

In the kitchen Hermione was chatting with Kreacher while Harry was talking to his best mate.

"How you dealing with having the kids back?" he asked.

"I forgot they were really monster's in disguise," sighed Ron.

"Ronald!" scolded Ginny, hitting him on the arm. "Don't talk about your children like that!"

"Okay, okay!" Ron said, glaring at his sister. "Geez!"

"Lily's been really quiet," commented Harry. "But I think she's just worn out,"

"James won't shut up about Hayley," said Ginny, rolling her eyes. "But from what I've heard from Albus, she can't stand him."

Ron laughed. "Hayley's nice, Natalie's a lot quieter though, from when I saw the girls at the platform.

"Natalie?" asked Harry. "Who's she?"

"Hasn't James mentioned her?" said Ron. "She's Hayley's twin sister, but she's in Ravenclaw."

"Oh," said Ginny. "James has only talked about Hayley."

"Did he tell you that Fred and he turned the ceiling in the Great Hall pink with 'James Loves Hayley' written on it? Apparently she threw a tantrum and got him with the bat-bogey hex."

"No," said Ginny, her eyebrows narrowing dangerously. "How'd you find out?"

"Rose was ranting about it. Apparently she hexed him as well, turned his hair and robes pink and wrote 'Hayley Hates James' across the back of them."

Ginny smiled. "I love those girls."

"Let's explore the attic!" said James enthusiastically.

"I don't know…" said Albus. "Mum and Dad said we weren't allowed."

"And that makes it all the more fun!"

"James Sirius Potter!" said Teddy Lupin as he entered the room followed by Vee, Nikki and Louis. "I hope you're not thinking of breaking any rules,"

"No!" said James at once, trying to look innocent.

"Because we wouldn't want that," said Lucy as her and Molly came in. "Mum and Dad are having tea in the kitchen with everyone," she said to all the kids. "They'll be there for a while."

"Now we're only waiting on Fred!" said James excitedly.

"And Roxanne!" said Lily and Lucy together.

"What rule are we breaking?" asked Nikki, looking excited at the prospect of breaking a rule.

"We're gonna explore the attic!" said James excitedly.

"Are we just?" said Teddy with an eyebrow raised.

Later in the evening, when all the Weasley's had gathered at Grimmauld Place, James, Fred, Roxanne and Lily were not anywhere to be found.

"Where are they?" said Teddy, checking James room.

"The attic!" said Rose, walking out of Lily's room after checking the cupboard.

"We better go get them," said Vee, starting up the stairs.

Meanwhile in the attic James and Fred were going through boxes while Lily and Roxanne looked at the pictures on the walls.

"Have a look at this," said James, pulling out an old wooden box with carved pictures on the top.

"It's just a box," said Fred, before returning to the box he was looking through.

James opened it just as Teddy shot through the door, followed by the rest of the Weasley tribe. James jumped and dropped the box. A lot of sand fell to the floor, and wind started circling the room, blowing the sand everywhere.

"James!" yelled Teddy. "What did you do?"

Suddenly the wind stopped swirling, and the sand disappeared, everybody with it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please read and review, and don't forget to check out my other stories!**


	2. The Introductions Part 1

**A/N: **Hey Guy's, here's the next update. Okay, if you like this story, I have my story, 'Sometime's It's Fate' posted, which features character's mentioned here. If you would like a certain character mentioned, please review and tell me name and house! Also, If you like: Reading The Books, Next-Gen and Song inspired One-Shots, please check my profile for those. I also have a community, feel free to check that out as well! Final thing - **18 PEOPLE HAVE ALERTED THIS STORY! **If you are one of these people, it would be greatly appreciated if you could review?

The Eldest - 28

* * *

><p>Harry was sitting at the table with Sirius and Mundungus when there was a sudden gust of wind. Harry stared as sand began swirling in the wind, and finally, a large group of people appeared in the middle. The sand began to clear and the wind died down and the crowd of people dropped to the floor in a huge pile.<p>

"Ouch – _Rosie that was my face,_" said a boy that looked exactly like Harry had in third year.

"_Sorry_ – how the hell was I supposed to know?" replied a girl that looked like a red-headed Hermione with freckles.

A blue haired young man managed to extract himself and started giving order's to untangle them.

"Lily, move that way – _no, the other way! _James bring your arm closer to - yeah that's right. Albus, move your face from under Rose – yes – and swing your legs that way. Good, Potter's climb out."

Harry watched shocked as three people pulled themselves out of the mess and started pulling people out. The group of people didn't notice the wands on them until they were all upright facing the Order.

Vee took one look at the people assembled in the room and turned to shriek at James.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER! HOW COULD YOU BE SO STUPID! I AM GOING TO ENJOY WATCHING HAYLEY KILL YOU FOR THIS, AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR MUM IS GOING TO SAY!"

Teddy grabbed Vee's arm to calm her down and turned to the rest of the people in the room.

"Hello," he said nervously.

"Who are you?" growled Moody.

"I think we'd all like to know that," said Tonks.

"My name's Teddy," he started. "Teddy Remus Lupin,"

"What!" gasped Remus, looking shocked. Mad-Eye didn't buy it.

"Funny, now who are you really?"

"I told you, I'm Teddy Lupin, and somehow, we are from the future."

"Prove it," said Sirius, staring at the boy who had been called James Sirius.

"Well," began Teddy. "My father is Remus John Lupin, who is a werewolf. He married Nymphadora Tonks and they had me."

"Really?" asked Tonks, her eyes lighting up. "You're my son?"

In response, Teddy screwed up his eyes and turned his hair bubblegum pink.

Tonks smiled brightly, and tried to talk, but Mad-Eye motioned for Teddy to keep going.

"In his third year, my god-father turned time back to rescue wrongly convicted Sirius Black from the dementor's kiss. Sirius escaped on Buckbeak, the hippogriff."

Harry's eyes snapped up. "I haven't told anyone about that."

"You told me," said Teddy, smiling. "In the future,"

Harry turned to Mad-Eye. "Let's let them introduce themselves."

Mad-Eye grunted his assent, so Teddy turned to the oldest blonde woman.

"Hi," she said, smiling nervously. "I'm Victoire Gabrielle Weasley, I was in Gryffindor,"

Bill smiled. Her name was French, so he had a clue whose she was.

"My dad's Bill Weasley, and my mum's Fleur Delacour,"

"From the Tri-Wizard Tournament?" queried Remus.

Vee nodded, and motioned for Nikki to go next.

"I'm Vee's sister, and my name is Dominique Lee Weasley, I'm in Gryffindor as well, well, we're all in Gryffindor actually,"

The only blonde boy came forward next, and Bill guessed he was his as well.

"I'm Louis Adrien Weasley, and Vee and Nikki are sisters. Me and Nikki are twins, actually."

Harry look-a-like with hazel eyes spoke next.

"Hi, I'm James Sirius Potter, Harry's my dad, obviously, and our mother is someone in this room."

Ginny felt her hopes rising. It was out of her or Hermione, and Hermione had told her that she liked Ron.

"It's Ginny, isn't it?" asked Hermione happily.

James nodded and smiled, before pushing Harry's clone forward.

"Hello," he said quietly. "I'm Albus Severus Potter"

There was a stunned silence in the room. "You named your son after Snape?" said Sirius.

"I haven't yet!" Harry said helplessly. "I don't know why! Do you?" he asked Albus.

"You said he was the bravest man you ever knew,"

"He must have done something in the future," said Tonks, wanting the names to keep being introduced.

The littlest girl skipped forward. "I'm Lily Luna Potter," she said smiling.

"What's Luna from?" Harry asked.

"From Aunty Luna of course!" said Lily, rolling her eyes.

"Luna's my friend in Ravenclaw," said Ginny, before Harry could ask who that was.

The Hermione with red hair came forward.

"My name's Rose Jean Weasley, and obviously my mum is Hermione Granger, and my dad is Ronald Weasley,"

"Yes!" said George. "They finally get together. We've only been predicting - "

" – this since first year!" finished Fred.

"I'm Hugo Billius Weasley, and Rose's my older sister." said the smallest red-headed boy.

Hermione smiled at having two kids with Ron.


	3. The Introductions Part 2

**A/N: Extremely sorry it's taken so long and that it's short, but I had writers block.**

**I originally posted this to publicise my other main story, "Sometime's It's Fate" which features the next-gen characters. It's a Rose/Scorpius story, but there are hints of Teddy/Victoire(Vee) Lily/Lysander Lucy/Lorcan James/Hayley(mentioned in chapter 1)**

**Anyway, please review- they do inspire me to write (only reason I finished this chapter)**

* * *

><p>"I'm Lucy Weasley," said a small red-headed girl with glasses. "My dad's Percy Weasley and my mum's Audrey."<p>

Mrs Weasley smiled widely, "Percy came back!"

Lucy turned to Molly. "When did Daddy go away?" she asked quietly.

Mrs Weasley's smiled slipped as she looked at her granddaughter's disturbed face.

"A long time ago," said Molly, trying hard to reassure her younger sister.

"I'm Molly Weasley," said Molly, smiling at the younger versions of her family. "I'm Lucy's older sister."

Molly was suddenly pushed out of the way by a small dark-skinned boy with dark red-brown hair.

"I'm Fred Fabian Weasley!" he said, puffing out his chest proudly. "Gryffindor beater, at your service."

"Who're your parents?" asked the twins, unsure whose kid he was.

Fred F's smile faded slightly.

"The famous George Weasley and the just as famous Angelina Johnson!"

George smiled, and Fred G spoke up.

"Let me guess, I have a son named George?"

Fred F's smile faded, and he looked to Teddy for help.

"Nah," said Teddy, coming to the rescue. "Fred's an eternal bachelor. Stud, really."

Fred G smirked. "Knew I was the better looking one."

"Then how come I'm the one married?" countered George.

"Boys!" reprimanded Mrs Weasley.

"Sorry Mum," they muttered in unison.

"And I'm Roxanne," said a small girl, with the same dark skin as Fred F and lot's of red-brown ringlets.

"Fred's my brother," she clarified, seeing some puzzled looks.

"So that's all of us," finished Teddy, looking around at his generation. "We've told you our names, but we won't tell you anything else about the future, and Harry will erase your minds when he finds a way to come pick us up."

"How are we going home?" asked Lily fearfully. Ginny hugged her.

"We'll find a way for Daddy to come get you, okay?"

Lily nodded her head slowly.

"What do we do now?" wondered Victoire, clutching onto Teddy's hand.

"I have no idea… how do we contact Harry?"

"Harry's here," smiled Harry, speaking about himself in third person.

"Older Harry," said Nik, rolling her eyes. "Obviously."

She turned to Victoire, "Guess you're mother hen now…"

Vic rolled her eyes. "Ha ha."

"Well I want to see if Dad's as good at chess now as he is back at home," said Hugo, elbowing his way to the front.

Rose and Hermione smiled, as Ron grinned at his future son.

"Sure," said Ron. "I'll go get my set."

Ron turned around to run up the stairs, closely followed by Hugo.

"This should be a match to watch," said Rose.

Teddy nodded his head in agreement. "That it should."

It was a couple of minutes later that Ron and Hugo were sitting opposite each other, an old chess set between them. The rest of the group were crowded around them, unusually excited for a simple chess match.

It was Hugo's turn, and he stared at the board for about 10 minutes before deftly moving a knight.

Ron grimaced a little, and started to think deeply.

"Ginny!" he exclaimed after a couple of minutes. "Stop breathing so loudly!"

Ginny scowled, and opened her mouth to retort, but Harry grabbed her hand and rolled his eyes towards Ron, so she slowly shut it again.

Ron moved a castle a couple of spaces to the right, and it was Hugo's turn to scowl.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who do you think should win? Review and tell me! And don't forget to check out my other story!**


	4. Chess

**A/N: Hey Guy's, long time no see, huh? Okay, okay, I'm sorry, you can put the knife down. Here's the outcome of the chess match! Now, if you like the next gen, I have freeverses about them, and the start of a story about them so go check it out. I also have pictures that are posted on deviantART and there will be more, so follow me on twitter to find out when more will be posted. Links on my profile. I just sent a Rose/Scorp one shot off to be beta-ed, and I have another one in the works if you like that pairing. So author alert me. if any of you are still reading this, I have like 83 people of alert, so if you all reviewed, imagine how many that would be!**

**Eldest28**

* * *

><p>Ron's face was growing steadily redder, and Hugo looked like he was on the brink of smirking.<p>

All the Weasley's apart from Hugo and Ron had left the room, after Ron and Hugo had proceeded to snap at them all in turn for silly things, like breathing too loudly.

Hugo moved his queen 4 spaces diagonally.

"Checkmate," he proclaimed triumphantly, smirking at the younder version of his father.

"It can't be," said Ron in horror, staring at the board in shock.

"Oh it is," informed Hugo. "You refuse to play anymore at home, because I know all your moves seeing as you taught them to me."

"This is horrible!" howled Ron.

Hermione poked her head back inside the room.

"Am I to take it that Hugo won?" she asked, trying to keep her face straight.

"He must have cheated!" cried Ron, pointing at Hugo.

Hugo rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Dad," he said.

Hermione left the room briefly and soon they were surrounded by people again.

"That's gotta suck, mate," said Harry sympathetically. "At least you can rest easy knowing that you can beat me in like, 10 moves."

"Yeah, yeah," growled Ron. "Rematch tomorrow."

"Whatever you say, father-dearest," sang Hugo, smiling at Ron's disgruntled face.

James looked at the expression on his uncle's face.

"Hey Rose," he asked, looking at Ron deliberately. "How's Scorpius?"

Rose flushed and instantly looked at her father, who had swiveled around to look at her.

"Who's Scorpius?" he asked with great interest.

"Nobody," said Rose quietly. "Just a friend."

"A very blonde friend," said James, watching Ron for any sign of a reaction.

There was one.

"What's he talking about, Rose," he asked, his eyes narrowing suspiciously.

"Nothing Daddy," said Rose, looking around for an escape route.

"Nothing?" repeated James. "Is the fact that he's a Malfoy nothing as well?"

Rose's face went white.

"You absolute imbecile James!" she cried, as her father's face went purple from lack of oxygen. "It's okay Dad, breathe!" she said desperately to her father.

Teddy chose that time to intervene.

"It's okay Rosie," he said. "I'll take it from here, you may want to spare yourself his wrath when he comes to his senses."

"I'd come with you," said Hermione. "But I feel it would be better if I stayed to try and calm him down."

"Yeah," said Rose. "You are generally the only one who can calm him down."

Rose walked out of the room quickly, looking behind her forlornly as the door slammed shut.

"RONALD WEASLEY!" shouted Hermione as soon as the door closed. "HOW DARE YOU TREAT YOUR OWN DAUGHTER LIKE THAT!"

"But I haven't even had her yet?" protested Ron, waking up from his trance somewhat.

"That doesn't change anything at all! You still should not be a rude git to your own daughter!"

"But she's friends with a Malfoy! More than friends by the sound of it!" cried Ron, looking around for an escape.

"That's good then!" yelled Hermione. "It means that the next generation aren't suffering from half as much prejudice as we are now! We are fighting for no prejudice!"

Ron just sat there stunned, and Hermione chose just then to exit the room.

She found Rose curled up on the couch, glaring angrily at the coffee table.

"I hate James," she said.

"Oh Rosie," said Hermione, putting an arm around her daughter. "No you don't, it'll be all right."

"I'm gonna tell Hayley what he did," said Rose defiantly.

"Who's Hayley?" asked Hermione, curious.

"My best friend and the girl James likes. She hates him though."

Hermione just stroked her daughter's hair, trying not too laugh at how similar James S was to what she had heard about Harry's father.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Review, please?**


End file.
